A Pichu Brother's Christmas
by storycreator88
Summary: The Pichu Brothers and their friends are going to celebrate Christmas in the Big City, where someone who lost his Christmas spirit has obtained it back.


A Pichu Brother's Christmas

It is Christmas is in Big Town, where the people of the city are getting ready for Christmas, even the wild Pokémon are also getting ready for Christmas. Smeargle is painting Christmas pictures in the auditorium, Azumarill is setting the table with lit' Azurill, Aipom sets up some ornaments on the town clock, Delibird handing out decorations to other Pokemon from its bag like tail and more. Even the Pichu Brothers and their friends are also using the Pokémon Club House for their upcoming Pokémon Christmas Party, but not everyone is enjoying Christmas, Houndour is feeling sad and miserable as ever, even when he gets flattened by a Snorlax, he wouldn't feel any better. So the Pichu Brothers, Smoochum, Magby, Wooper and Teddiursa want to cheer up Houndour, because he is a friend, not matter how many times he chased them. They thought of different ways to help Houndour, but they could get burned in its Flamethrower, so they decided to invite Houndour to the Christmas party. As Houndour walks alone on the sidewalk, remembers the day when he was just a puppy; he was left on the street in a box with no one wanting him, not even on Christmas. As Houndour heads into an ally, he decides of messing the trash cans. As he uses a Tackle Attack on of one trash cans and Houndour starts to hear something from a trash can he hits, as he removes the lid and looks inside of it, Houndour can't believe of what he sees and is happy for it.

The Pichu Brother's and their friends, noticed how weird Houndour has been acting for a few hours, Houndour seems happy and takes some random items to an alleyway, having everyone seemed confused about it, but they are glad to see Houndour happy. Then as Houndour heads to the same ally, where he finds the thing in the trash cans, he finds something wrong, gets angry and runs toward whatever it is. As a Pidgey flies over the alley, he notices something bad and flies off to the Pokémon Club House. As the Pichu Brothers and their friends are almost ready with the Pokemon Christmas party, Pidgey appears and tells them of something bad is happening to Houndour. So they have Azumarill take care of the place as they head off to the alley. There they find a group of bad Pokémon and Houndour injured, so the Pichu Brothers and friends will take the Pokémon on. The bad Pokémon were a Graveler, a Glalie, a Croconaw, Granbull and Weavile, which could be the reason why Houndour is defeated, since he is outnumbered and Houndour is weak against Graveler and Croconaw, even though he is strong against Weavile and Glalie.

As Graveler goes first and the Pichu Brothers want Wooper to take on Graveler, Graveler uses Double Edge on Wooper, but Wooper uses Water Gun on Graveler, which make Wooper the winner of the battle, because Water Attacks are great against a Rock/Ground Pokémon like Graveler. Next up is a Glalie who might have an advantage on Wooper, but the Pichu Brothers want Magby to take on Glalie, Magby heads into battle with Wooper heading back to the others. Glalie uses Ice Beam on Magby, but Magby dodges it and uses Overheat on Glalie, causing him to faint. Then Croconaw steps in to take out Magby, but the Pichu Brother wants Smoochum to tag Magby. Croconaw uses Water Gun, but Smoochum dodges it and uses Blizzard to freeze Croconaw.

So the only Pokémon remaining for the Pichu Brothers to face are Granbull and Weavile. Since Weavile is the leader, Granbull is up next and as the Pichu Brothers decide for taking on Weavile, Teddiursa is next. Granbull may use Scary Face, causing Teddiursa cry and Granbull laughs about it, but Teddiursa uses Dynamic Punch on Granbull, everyone can't believe that Teddiursa was actually using Fake Tears to get Granbull off guard. Granbull uses Crunch on Teddiursa, but Teddiursa uses Double Team to confuse Granbull and uses Brick Break on him. Then Granbull tries Fire Fang, Ice Fang and Thunder Fang, but Teddiursa uses Protect to defend it-self and uses Slash to take out Granbull. Pichu and the others can't believe on how powerful Teddiursa is.

Then the last Pokémon is the leader, Weavile and the Pichu Brothers will face him, they tried Thunder Shock, but they can't handle it, so they need to use light moves to prevent much damage. As Weavile uses Metal Claw, the Pichu Brothers dodges it and uses Mimic to copy Metal Claw to use it on Weavile. Just as Weavile attacks them with Quick Attack, Houndour stops Weavile with a Tackle, but Houndour was injured, so he could be in trouble. The Pichu Brothers and friends decide to help him. Smoochum, Magby and the Pichu Brothers uses Helping Hand and Teddiursa and Wooper uses Mimic on Magby's and Pichu's Helping Hand, to help give Houndour strength. So Houndour finishes Weavile off with Fire Blast and which causes Weavile and the others to run away.

Then out of a cardboard box, 3 Poocheyna appears wanting Houndour to feel better, so they use Heal Bell to heal Houndour with the Pokémon finding out what Houndour is up to. So they invite Houndour to their party with the Poochyena, where the Pokemon of Big Town celebrates the Pokemon Christmas Party, until midnight, so they sleep at the Pokemon Clubhouse together. The next morning, they wake up with a present for each them. So they celebrate Christmas morning by unwrapping their present and it looks like there the first wild Pokémon for getting presents on Christmas.


End file.
